


“Lonely, You Don’t Have To Be Lonely.”

by flickawhip



Category: Bugsy Malone (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which all characters are well over 18. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Lonely, You Don’t Have To Be Lonely.”

Bangles DeVall had tried to hide herself away in the dressing room of Fat Sam's Grand Slam so she could cry openly and freely. She didn't want anyone to see her so broken. Blousey had seen to it that the rest of the girls left quietly and quickly before shutting the door, then locking it, leaving her alone with Bangles. She had approached slowly, settling quietly at the girl's side, her touch soft on the other girl’s cheek. 

"Bangles... sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
Bangles looked up at Blousey and then handed her a telegram she had been clutching in her hand. It read: [b]We regret to inform you your mother died two days ago, from TB.[/b] Blousey read the note silently, then gathered Bangles closer, stroking her hair and cheek softly. 

"Oh baby, I'm sorry..."  
Bangles cried into Blousey's body.

"Love me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I need to feel something else."  
Blousey smiled softly, kissing her gently but passionately, drawing her hand down the girl's body. Bangles mewed softly even as the tears still streamed out of her eyes. Blousey murred comfortingly, her hand tracking slowly up the inside of Bangles' leg. Bangles shivered and mewed.   
"You are so beautiful Bangles…"

Blousey spoke softly even as she tracked her hand up the girl's inner thigh a little more, taking her time.  
"I'm nothing compared to you Blousey…"

Bangles mewed softly nuzzling Blousey's face.   
"Sweetheart, you are everything... and don't you forget it."

Blousey punctuated her words by finally pushing slowly into Bangles. Bangles bucked and gasped needily. Blousey smiled and soon set a firm but loving pace. Bangles mewed and pushed back just as hard. Blousey slowly upped her pace. Bangles moaned and sought a kiss from Blousey. Blousey kissed her passionately, speeding up again.   
"Oh Blousey...let me do you afterwards."  
"Not here, my sweet... at home."

Blousey murmured, upping her pace all the same. Bangles nodded and screamed weakly as she came apart.


End file.
